Total fasting for 72 hours is now generally accepted as the test of choice for the diagnosis of insulinoma. We plan to evaluate, in a prospective manner, patients for the diagnosis of insulinoma in hopes of delineating more precise and better selection criteria for the diagnostic work up and, hopefully, simplifying the procedural details of the work.